List of My episodes
Season 1 Welcome Oscar! Oscar is introduced as a new character. He soon causes mischief! Bake em away Toys Oscar introduces his living toys, Teddy and Clownja. They are just as mischevious and Teddy seems to like cuddling everyone a little too much. The Great White Thing Tommy is curious about the toilet after seeing Grampa visit it so much and causes a mess when he decides to play with it. Then Oscar decides to scare Chuckie by dressing up as an Egyptian Mummy using the toilet roll. Bye, Bye Mommy. Tragedy strikes when Chuckie's Mom dies in a road accident. The babies soon learn about death... Tommy's birthday It's Tommy's birthday but Angelica is determined to spoil it. Barbecue Story/Waiter, there's a baby in my soup. Tommy gets a present he always wanted, a ball. However Angelica eager to torment as usual throws the ball over the fence into the neighbor's yard forcing the babies to risk life and limb trying to find it. Stu and Didi are forced to take Tommy with them to a fancy restaurant because their two babysitters are busy, Tiffany's OTHER goldfish has died and Grampa is busy playing cards with his friends. Shouldn't be too much trouble... At the Movies/Tommy's fever The babies want to see Reptar the movie but Didi takes them to see The Dummi Bears: The land Without Smiles instead. So the babies sneak out and try to find Reptar leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. Tommy becomes very ill with a fever and hallucinates, he ends up throwing up over Angelica. Baby Commercial/Little Dude Phil and Lil star in a diaper commercial and get up to all sorts of havoc! Didi takes Tommy to work with her, a high school to explain child care in a home economics class she teaches. Three students offer to look after him during her lunch break but Tommy goes missing and gets up to mischief. Beauty contest/Baseball Stu wants to win the Kingfisher 9000. A high tech remote control toy boat offered up as first prize at a beauty contest, so he and Grandpa dress Tommy as a girl under the name Tonya and enroll him. However Angelica is also enrolling which complicates things. Stu takes Tommy to a baseball game but Tommy is more interested in getting his balloon back causing chaos along the way. Ruthless Tommy/Moose Story Tommy is mistaken for the son of Millionaire Tycoon Ronald Thump and kidnapped by thugs Mike and Bob. However Tommy proves more trouble than they thought. After listening to one of Grampa's stories about a moose, the babies try to find one, in the backyard. Grandpa's Teeth/Momma Trauma Grandpa loses his false teeth at a picnic. After catching Tommy drawing on the walls, Didi takes him to see a psychologist but he wanders off and causes trouble. Real or Robot?/Special Delivery After watching a scary horror film about a Frankenstein like robot, Tommy and Chuckie have nightmares about Stu being a robot so they get up in the night and are convinced he really is a robot when they catch him sleepwalking. Stu orders a high tech baby doll, Angelica tells Tommy it's his new baby sister so he escapes with the Mailman causing more trouble! Candy Bar Creep show/ Monster in the garage The kids celebrate Halloween with the house decorated up to be a haunted house. A neighbor hands out Reptar bars with chocolate, nuts, caramel and green stuff. However Didi is concerned by the green stuff inside the bars, no doubt the result of artificial ingredients and preservatives. So she confiscates the Reptar bars not wanting the kids to eat them. However Angelica wants her candy and is determined to get those bars back, with a little unlikely help from baby Oscar. A mouse is loose in the garage making noise and knocking things over. At first Stu blames Spike for the mess but after hearing Grandpa Boris's stories of a brave hero fighting a 'dibbick' with a 'Klobbermeister' they decide to explore the garage in search of this monster. Weening Tommy/Incident in Aisle 7 Dr Homer, the family dentist suggests Didi should start weening Tommy so she takes away his bottle and gives him a sipping cup to drink with. However after having bad dreams Tommy wants his bottle back and is determined to get it. Grandpa takes Tommy shopping and Tommy causes a mess as usual. Touchdown Tommy/The Trial Stu and the dads are babysitting Tommy and the gang while watching a football game. Angelica is jealous that Tommy gets chocolate milk so she fights him for it with the babies starting their own game of football with the bottle of chocolate milk. Mr Fluffles, Tommy's clown lamp has been broken! Angelica Holmes, master detective holds a trial to find out who did it. Fluffy vs Spike/ Finding Reptar Angelica brings her cat Fluffy over who quickly causes trouble and blames it on Spike. The babies are determined to prove Spike's innocence. At the fair the babies try to follow Reptar only to find he is actually a cereal addict named Leo. Graham Canyon/ Stu Maker's Elves A trip to the Grand Canyon goes awry when the car breaks down, and two sleazy repair men are determined to make a quick and cheap job expensive by sabotaging the car along the way. But Tommy and Angelica inadvertedly foil them while playing in a canyon of tires. Meanwhile Oscar is unsure if the Canyon is called Graham or it's where Graham crackers come from. Stu receives a call from Mucklehoney, a very popular toy company ordering 15,000 'Patty Pants' dolls but the machine keeps jumbling up their arms and legs! Tommy and Chuckie inadvertedly get the machine working when they go into the basement to fetch the Zippo-Glider they tossed down there. Season 2 Toy Palace/Sand Ho! Tommy and Chuckie thanks to a switcharoo with some identical looking dolls, get stuck in the Toy Store over night! They decide to play with the toys, ride on a train, fight an intergalactic battle with the Daleks and a scared by a giant robot toy gorilla. They decide to call upon Reptar to help them. After being rescued by Stu and Charles they get to meet The Doctor in person! After listening to one of Grandpa's pirate stories, the babies decide to play pirates. Chuckie vs the Potty/ Together at Last Chuckie has to contimplate wearing diapers for the rest of his life of learning to use the potty. After having a nightmare about Angelica flushing him down a giant toilet he decides to try the potty for the first time, with success. Meanwhile Angelica has an 'accident'... The Twins Phil and Lil try to live apart but soon miss eachother and get back together. The Great Escape/The Shot While running errands, Didi puts Tommy in a maximum security play centre. Tommy soon wants out however and rallies with the other babies to help him escape. Featuring the famous Great Escape theme. It is time for Tommy's booster shots but after hearing horror stories, Tommy is too scared to go. Showdown at Teeter-Tooter Gulch/Mirror Land. Tommy and his friends face off against Prudence, a junk food eating bully who torments her victims with candy based pranks and getting gum in their hair resulting in them having to get embarrassing hair cuts. Didi buys an antique mirror from a furniture store. The babies use it to go to a brand new world where everything is the opposite. Can the gang ever return home though? Let there be light/The Bank job Stu's anti gravity playpen, an experiment, causes a neighborhood wide power cut. The babies understandably are scared of the dark so they try to find the "Light" which they find in the fridge. While at the bank with Grandpa, the babies want to find the M&M machine, (An Automated Teller Machine or ATM) but an older kid thinks they actually mean M&Ms and takes them to the vending machines to get some. Meanwhile Oscar upstages a certain famous Hip Hop artist/Rapper. No Bones about it/Life's a Beach The babies visit the museum, Spike soon causes trouble by collapsing a dinosaur skeleton trying to steal a bone and Grandpa locks horns with a security guard. The Pickles and the Finsters visit the beach, where Chuckie intends to set his pet Sea Monkeys free. However Angelica scares them with tales of the dreaded Sand Witch, a hag who lives under the sand and grabs children by their ankles and drags them down. In the babies' imagination the Sea Monkeys (actually a type of brine shrimp) take the form of aquatic scaly monkeys. Superhero Chuckie/The Dog Broomer While watching a recording of Adam West as Batman, Chuckie thinks he is a superhero! Featuring the voice of Adam West. The babies try to protect Spike from the Dog Broomer, actually a dog groomer. Aunt Miriam/Inside Story Aunt Miriam comes to visit. However the babies think she is an alien from outer space. Chuckie swallows a watermelon seed and Angelica scares him by telling him the seed will grow inside his tummy and burst out of him. The babies shrink themselves with a demagnifying glass and go inside Chuckie to retrieve the seed before it's too late! While inside Chuckie's nasal passages the babies get stuck in a river of snot, and Angelica starts sinking into the quagmire... The babies escape from the horrid gooey muck and end up in Chuckie's lungs, from there they catch a ride on a blood cell and travel to the stomach to confront the watermelon seed. However the seed has already started growing and they have to fight off vines to blow up the watermelon. Dr Lipshiz/What big people do Dr Lipshiz (Voiced by Tony Jay) a child paediatrician who's advice Didi always follows visits the Pickles but doesn't realise just how much hard work Tommy and his friends are! Tommy and Chuckie day dream about being adults and going to work. However their boss is a demonic version of Angelica. Snapping awake from the dream they soon realise they don't want to grow up just yet. The Santa experience. After a traumatic experience with Santa at the Mall the Pickles, Finsters and Devilles stay at a log cabin for the winter holidays. Tommy and the others try to help Chuckie who is now frightened of Santa. Outer Space Adventure. The Rugrats imagine they are on an outer space adventure and get captured by aliens that vaguely resemble their parents and Grandpa. Angelica steals a planet atomizer remote from the alien mastermind Stuvor, (actually Stu) and they escape with help from a talking fish. Chuckie loses his glasses/Chuckie gets skunked. Chuckie loses his glasses and sees everything and everyone as distorted monsters as he blindly tries to find his glasses. A skunk sprays Chuckie making him stink. The parents try various remedies to eliminate the smell but it spreads to his clothes. Grandmother Minka explains they must burn all of Chuckie's clothes that have been affected and give him a mud bath. The babies try to save Chuckie from the mud. Rebel without a teddy bear/Angelica the magnificent Tommy's stuffed lion toy is dirty so Didi takes it to be washed but Tommy fears he may not get it back and throws a tantrum. Angelica encourages him to be bad. Angelica practices magic and makes Lil disappear! The babies think she really did make Lil vanish. Meet the Carmichaels/ The Box A new family move in, the Carmichaels. The babies quickly befriend their kind daughter Suzie however Angelica doesn't like Suzie one bit... Stu buys a self assembly toy for Tommy but finds it too difficult to put together. Meanwhile Tommy prefers the box it came in more. Down the drain/Let them eat cake. Tommy and Chuckie are afraid of being sucked down the plug hole so they block it to avoid having a bath. At a French relative's party Tommy and Chuckie seek cake. The seven voyages of Cynthia The babies accidentally lose Angelica's favourite doll, Cynthia. Feeding Hubert The babies mistake a garbage truck for a monster that eats trash. Season 3 The Fight. Boris and Minka want Tommy to be Circumcised but when Tommy is terrified by the scalpel Didi and Stu disagree and think that a professional doctor should do it with sterile equipment and anaesthetic. Boris explains a Rabbi must do it. The slide Chuckie gets a fear of heights after accidentally going down a slide in a soft play zone. Angelica teases him for it but Suzie helps Chuckie get over his fear of the slide. The Whole Tooth/ Costume Party Chuckie's teeth are loose, Angelica explains the tooth fairy gives money for teeth and decides Chuckie's very large buck teeth must be worth a fortune and tries to take them by force. At a dress up party Tommy thinks the costumes are real (including a man dressed as a baby) when he rubs a magic lamp. During the imagination adventure Tommy and Oscar must escape a giant baby, the man dressed up as a baby. Chuckie's haircut/Head lice! Chuckie is afraid to go and have his hair cut, Suzie explains if he doesn't his hair will end up like Oscar's much to Oscar's chagrin. Oscar is annoyed because she said his hair was bad not because Chuckie might end up with hair like his, he thinks that would be cool. The babies catch head lice off of Oscar who has a particularly heavy infestation (bordering on Neglect) however Tommy is immune as he has no hair. Rhinoceritis After bumping his head, Chuckie is convinced by another of Angelica's tales that he has rhinoceritis, a fictional ailment that will slowly turn him into a rhinoceros. The Legend of the Satchemo While out camping in the garden at night, when things turn bad as they fear the Satchemo will get them! To complicate things Chuckie is thirsty but the fridge is indoors and the garden thanks to their imagination becomes a vast field in the middle of nowhere. Chuckie is nearly caught by the Satchemo (actually Stu in the dark) when he gets caught on a tree root sticking out of the ground. And Oscar is scared when a bush gets eyes and growls at him. Circus Angelica/The Stork After the babies are forced to leave the circus early because of Chuckie's fear of clowns, Angelica instructs the babies to form a circus of their own for him. However Oscar insist on bringing Clownja. Tommy is told he will get a new baby brother or sister so the babies discuss where do babies come from. Angelica as usual decides to traumatise them with disgusting stories but Suzie explains the Stork brings them. The babies decide to try to find the Stork which they think they have when the spot a Heron at the park. The Baby vanishes/Fairwell my friend. Angelica uses a magic vanishing powder (Talcum powder) to become invisible to steal some dessert after Drew forbids her from having any because she didn't eat her vegetables. The powder seems to work as no one notices her, of course they are just pretending to not notice her. Tommy and Chuckie part ways over their views on adventures. How ever when they individually are put in mortal danger during an adventure Chuckie comes to the rescue.